This invention relates to an improved process and bottom block for start up of electromagnetic casting runs when the bottom block is introduced into the inductor area to support an initial surge of metal fed to the casting apparatus. The basic electromagnetic casting process has been known and used for many years for continuously or semi-continuously casting metals and alloys.